Star Trek: Deep Beneath
by soufflegirl6
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to tell what's real and what's fake, but James T. Kirk doesn't really have much time to figure out which is which before his life could be in great danger.
1. Chapter 1: Where Am I?

_Okay so please, please, please don't get mad at me for some of my errors because lets face it there will be some, but I have tried my best. I saw this movie and Into Darkness recently and just thought they were amazing! The idea came to me to write this story just about a day ago and I thought why not. I am currently getting better aquianted with the Star Trek universe so until I have, I apperciate corrections, but not complaints. Thank you and I hope you enjoy._

* * *

"Jim. Jim, wake up." It felt good waking up to the sweet voice and warm breath on his ear.

"I'm awake." Jim smiled and turned over and slowly opened his eyes to put a face to the unfamiliar voice. Once his eyes were open and reality seeped in, he realized that he had no idea where he was or who she was.

After letting out a small yelp he sat up and surveyed the room. It didn't look like any of the standard rooms aboard the Enterprise.

"Where are we?" Jim whispered to himself.

The girl sighed. "Jim, are you okay?" she asked in a dry tone not really interested in the answer as she examined her nails.

"This doesn't make any sense, the last thing I remember was…" He scratched his head as he tried to remember what had happened last in his life. "And who are you?" he said turning around and directing his attention to the girl. "Your not aboard my ship, are you?"

"I was last night." She said playfully as she crawled closer to him. Jim tried to get further away from her by backing up, but wound up falling off the bed.

"Whoa! Ahaha. Jim relax!" She said as she lay down on her stomach and looked over the end of the bed. "Why are you being so uptight?" He got up from his fallen position on the floor and then realized he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"My… My clothes… Where are my clothes?"

"Calm down! There over with mine, where you left them." She waved her hand in the direction of cream coloured love seat. Jim rushed over to them and started to get dressed frantically, but then realized that none of the clothes were his.

"These aren't my clothes!" He threw the shirt back down on the sofa.

"Well you were wearing them when you came here last night."

"Last night? Where are we?"

"Iowa."

"Iowa… Bones! He must've given me something. Where's Bones?" He started to circle around the bed until he was face to face with the girl.

"Wha… Bones? Jim you're not making any sense." She backed up a bit.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?"

"Jim it's me… Gosh how drunk were you?"

"What's your name!?"

"It…It's Tehary."

"Tehary…" Jim tried to search his brain for a memory of her, but nothing came to him. "What happened last night."

"What?"

"Last night! Last night, what happened?"

"Um… we um… we met at a local bar…"

"And?"

"We got a couple of drinks and then…"

"What?"

"And then we went back to my place, that's it." Jim's shoulders relaxed a little and then he looked her up and down. She dark brown hair and was only wearing her bra and panties.

"That's it?" Jim smiled and Tehary gave an embarrassed look before covering herself with some of the tussled blankets. "Never mind that, what date is it?"

"It's… Um… I…" Jim made circular motions with his hands in an attempt to speed her up. "I think it's 2255."

"2255, okay um, then I'm just in the past." Jim ran back to the love seat and put the rest of the clothes on.

"The past? Jim I think you hit your head or something, you were really rough last night."

"Um Tehary, is it?" He started to head for the door with only one boot on. "Look it was fun, whatever it was, but I have to go."

"Whatever, I have to leave soon anyways."

"Um, goodbye." Jim said before running out the door.

Tehary sighed. "Well at least he was hot."


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened?

_******SPOILER****** Okay so in this chapter I have used a name of a poison and planet that was in the TV show. I am telling you this because I know it didn't happen in the movies, but because of the alternate reality I'm going to be mixing up the chain of events just like they did in Into Darkness when they killed Kirk instead of Spock. Keep in mind I also made some stuff up so I hope you don't mind. Also I'd like to thank my reviewers and followers it means a lot. Enjoy!_

* * *

His eyes felt extremely heavy as he pushed to get them open. Was he feeling better already?

As he lifted his head to look around the medical bay he could hardly hear anything and his vision was limited to a single white curtain blocking his view from most of the large room.

Sitting up on his gurney, McCoy looked himself up and down. His bite had a bunch of white bandages covering it and he was no longer in immense pain; actually it was all but gone. How long had he been out since the nurse had given him the mahko root?

"Dr. McCoy, you're up!" Nurse Nona said in a surprised yet happy tone. **_(I didn't know if Nurse Chapel was in the alternate reality as a nurse aboard the Enterprise or any other names of nurses aboard so I made one up. Please correct me if any of you know of any.)_**

"What happened?"

"Well… when you were on the planet Neural looking for…"

"I already know that part!" McCoy began until he saw the saddened look on her face. He sighed. "Where's the Captain?" He asked in a softer tone, but when her face changed from a sad look to one filled with worry, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. "Well? Speak up!"

"Well… once you were bit by the beast, Capt. Kirk and his First Officer Spock brought you back here and then went back to the planet to see if they could find a cure."

"Okay, what happened then?" He was now rubbing his temples with his first to fingers; her voice was very high-pitched and rather hard to listen to.

"Well they found one."

"Obviously." He muttered. She stopped and gave him an annoyed look.

"Doctor I am trying to tell you what happened to the best of my ability so I'd appreciate if you'd leave your comments to yourself." McCoy was so shocked by this that all he could do is nod his head.

She cleared her throat. "They met this women that new of this root that when placed over the wound draws out the poison, but just before they were about to be beamed back, The Captain and Spock were attacked…"

"By who!?"

"I… I don't know sir, but people were saying that they were human." She sat down on the edge of the gurney. "Anyways, when they were finally able to be beamed back…"

"What?" There was concern in McCoy's voice.

"All I could see was Spock holding the Captain in his arms and then when he was put down Kirk started shaking, almost like he had a severe seizure and then after about thirty seconds he stopped moving.

"Is Jim…"

"Oh god… No! He's not dead, but he's just…"

"Just what? Spit it out woman!"

"It's almost like he's in a coma. He's unresponsive, but he's still breathing and his brain activity has increased. I believe that he can either here us or he's in a dream like state, but I'm not sure." McCoy sighed.

"Um… Uh… Did Spock say what he got hit with?"

"It was some kind of gun that shot out an orange looking jelly… It covered most of the Captains face."

"How long before he started… Shaking?"

"In Spock's report he says that the Captain was hit about two minutes before they were beamed up and collapsed just before."

"Where is he?"

"Over here sir." She got of the gurney slowly and made sure the McCoy didn't need any of her help before she led him out from the confines of the curtain to see an almost lifeless Kirk on the other side.

As long as Nona had known the Doctor, she had known him to always look at the bad side of things and to be very sarcastic, but in this moment she could see hurt and sadness behind his eyes that she thought she'd never see again.

"I'll leave you alone." She said in a quiet voice. Once she was gone McCoy sat down on the edge of Jim's bed and waited in silence with his friend.

* * *

_So what did you think? I hope you liked it and again I'm sorry for some mistakes that I know are in there._


	3. Chapter 3: A Talented Tongue

_Okay so sorry for the delay guys and gals, I was packing up my house and let me tell you it was not fun. I hope you guys like where I am going with my story and I'd like to thank my four followers; you guys are great. Thank so much again and enjoy._

* * *

_This doesn't even make any sense. The last thing I remember was… was… damn it!_ He gave up trying to think of how he got there for a moment and just let the wind run through his hair and grasp at his face. He had to get someone to believe him, but who? _Bones!_ He thought but then the excitement left him when he realized that he hadn't even met him yet. No, and truthfully the only person that would believe him and possibly know how to get him out of this situation would be future Spock, but he was three years into the future. _I can't just relive three years of my life._ Kirk thought. _But what other chose do I have? It's not even like I could talk to Scotty, I don't even know where he is. _He had to think; Jim knew that he wouldn't have met Spock if he hadn't join Star Fleet and he wouldn't have joined Star Fleet if… Pike! He was still alive. Sadness filled up in him as he remembered when he had last seen his friend. Just then a thought hit him. It was the exact date that he and Pike had talked about him joining Star Fleet. Jim turned his bike around in a u-turn and headed in the opposite direction. Where was that bar?

Jim tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter of the bar as he waited. Just when he thought he had missed her he heard Uhura's voice.

"Hi, I'd like a Kladnum Fire Tea, um three Budweiser classics, two Kardashian Sunrises, and a…"

"That Trans Slusho looks good."

"The Slusho mix, thank you." It felt amazing to hear a familiar voice that Jim had to stop himself from calling out her name.

"That's a lot of drinks for one woman." Jim poked his head into view from behind the one person that separated the two and look Uhura up and down. There was a split moment of silence before anyone spoke again.

"And a shot of Jack's, straight up." She sad. He knew he wasn't in the best of situations, but that wasn't going to stop him from having a little fun.

"Make that two, her shots on me." It was almost like he was playing a game and the feeling of deja vu was so weird to Jim, but he knew that he had to end up in a fight, and he was feeling like punching someone.

"Her shots on her." Uhura said to the bar tender before looking at Jim. "Thanks, but no thanks."

It took him a second to remember what he had said next. "Don't you wanna at least know my name before you completely reject me?

"I'm fine without it."

"It's Jim!" He said over all the clamour. He wished he hadn't sounded so desperate when he said this, but it was weird flirting with Uhura now because she was Spock's girlfriend but Kirk never missed an opportunity. He cleared his throat. "Jim Kirk. If you don't tell me your name I'm going to have to make one up." At this Uhura smiled.

"It's Uhura." She finally said.

"Uhura, no way! That's the name I was going to make up for you. So is that your last name?"

"How'd you guess?" She said while shaking her head and smiling. Jim picked up his Jack's and walked over to sit beside her.

"So you're a cadet, your stunning, what's your focus?

"Xeno-Linguistics" her tone had no sign of amusement in it. "You have no idea what that means."

"Study of alien languages. Morphology, Phonology, Syntax; It means you have a talented tongue." At this Jim smiled. He did feel a bit guilty, but in truth he felt like he should have some fun.

"I'm impressed." At this point Uhura turned her back around so that it was facing the counter and was looking Jim straight in his eyes. There was a moment where none of the spoke and then the unthinkable happened.

Just as Kirk was remembering what was about to come next Uhura leaned in for a kiss and then she landed it. Jim was so stunned that he didn't know what to do. This wasn't supposed to happen and now he didn't know what would.

* * *

_So what'd you think? Please tell me in your comments._


End file.
